SpookShow
by Gingersnap87
Summary: For his birthday, Shikamaru is drug along by his friends to the city of The Big Easy, but soon things from his past begin to haunt him; and in the city of Voodoo, nothing is ever what it seems. AU fic. Rated M for language, violence, and later mature content. Read and review!
1. Waking the Fallen

_Italics_ indicate thoughts  
_indicate time skips

Long text in italics indicate flash backs

**SpookShow: Chapter 1**

Birthdays are supposed to be jovial celebrations, a day where everything is exciting and full of surprises. I, on the other hand, see my birthday as another year I've managed to survive this lack-luster life of mine. It was just another day. I don't ask much of anyone on my birthdays. When asked what I want, I always say, "It's too troublesome to think about." That way every year is the same, no unpleasant, awkward surprises. So far my twenty previous birthdays have lived up to my simple expectations.

"So why in the hell can't this one be exactly the same?" I said in exasperation.

"Because we're both turning twenty-one this year," came the answer from my blond bombshell terror of a friend, "right, Chouji?"

"Right," my best friend agreed instantly.

I leaned forward and grasped driver's seat from behind and growled in Chouji's ear, "You're on her side?"

Ino spoke up from the passenger's seat, "And this year is our ticket to have some real fun, right Chouji?"

"Right."

No wonder Ino insisted on shotgun. She could easily use her womanly wiles to influence Chouji; he did have a crush on her after all. Then with me in the back seat it afforded me with little control over the situation.

"Okay, all that aside, why are you dragging me all the way to New Orleans? Can't we just have a party at home or visit the local bars?" _'I just wanted to have some cake and sleep for my birthday for God's sake!'_

"Because that have been a bore, our town is boring, and Jesus knows you need to get out more. New Orleans is like party central! And you really need some good drinks and a girl, right Chouji?"

"Right." Chouji was really sounding like a coin-operated boy right now.

"Ughh…girls are too damn troublesome, and you're no different Ino."

Ino flashed her beautiful, but deadly smile back at me, then flipped her silky hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and slumped down in the back seat. Ino may have control over this situation, but she couldn't persuade me with her lovely girl poison like other men.

My name is Shikamaru Nara and liked my bland colorless life. If only this birthday had turned out like all the rest.

* * *

It took a few days of near none stop driving from our little town of Coldwater, Kansas to New Orleans, Louisiana. Ino and Chouji did their fair share of traveling with and without their families, but to me, this big city was like a culture shock. I very much preferred our quiet, less populated farming town back home.

Ino reserved us a cottage at the Audubon Cottages on the French Quarter. We were assigned cottage four. One hearing the word cottage might assume a simple small and cozy dwelling. Not these cottages.

Audubon Cottages boasted luxury, comfort, and southern hospitality, and from the looks of things, they were right to boast. The receptionist greeted us like we were her own children. Though the southern hospitality was present, the receptionist's accent didn't sound at all as southern as I expected.

Our cottage reservation even afforded us a personal butler to serve us at our beck and call. The butler was a middle aged white man who despite his slim build was able to carry our heaviest suitcases. Chouji offered to help the man carry our stuff, but the butler insisted that he moved all of our belongings into our cottage. Before leaving, the butler announced that the Audubon Cottages offered complimentary breakfast, lunch, and dinner each day.

"This place is amazing!" Ino exclaimed as we entered cottage number four.

She immediately ran through the cottage with a hyperactivity that I've never seen before. Couldn't blame her though, the place was swank, something else I wasn't accustomed to. Ino must have been saving up since before high school to afford a reservation here.

I looked at Chouji and Chouji looked back at me. My stocky friend shrugged his shoulders and half smiled. He joined Ino in investigating our cottage. I remained in the front doorway, somehow unmovable for a few moments, but finally I stepped fully inside.

"This room is mine!" Ino called from somewhere upstairs.

That left Chouji and I with the only other bedroom to share, but it didn't matter. Both rooms were equally nice, but of course Ino's was more girly and fluffy, so it wasn't any skin off my back. Our room lacked a canopy bed, but it was a queen size bed, and it felt like lying on a cloud with a warm quilt on top. There was only one window in the room, but it was nice and big, with a view overlooking our private courtyard outside. I told Chouji that he could have the elegant antique dresser for his clothes, while I put my belongings in the large closet.

That's what was best about Chouji and mine's friendship; we could always make compromises, even make sacrifices for each other. We've been best friends since we were knee high to a grasshopper, and we'd probably be friends as old men, sitting on the front porch in rocking chairs.

"Look, Shikamaru, we even have a nice bathroom connected to our bedroom."

"Hm?" I murmured as I stepped out of the closet and through the extra door Chouji had opened.

Indeed it was a lovely bathroom, with a large, sleek walk in shower. The sink and commode were equally streamlined and shiny.

"I guess the troublesome road trip wasn't too bad if this is where we're staying here," I said with a subdued smile.

"That's the spirit Shikamaru," Chouji chuckled.

"Though I still don't know about this city…it's too big."

I didn't want to admit it, but this place scared me. I mean in Coldwater, things were simple and everyone knew each other in some way. In New Orleans, everything was more ancient, unfamiliar. The sights, the smells, the sounds, all of it were overloading my senses, and I've only been here for less than an hour. But I was good at keeping my internal mental turmoil locked inside me. I didn't want to worry my friends, and this was supposed to be a fun occasion. I didn't want to ruin it for my friends.

"You'll, get used to it," Chouji reassured, "I think you'll find this trip enriching too. You might even like it here."

"Yeah…you're probably right," I gave a weak smile, hoping it was enough to satisfy my friend that I was all right.

"Guys check out the living room!" Ino cried out from downstairs.

_'Didn't we pass that on the way in?'_ I thought, but followed Chouji downstairs to see what our ecstatic friend had to show us that we didn't already see.

Ino was pointing at an eighty-something inch flat screen TV with a huge smile on her face. I wondered how in the hell I walked through the room without seeing it before. It took up nearly one whole damn wall.

"Sweet," Chouji said, taking out his trusty bag of potato chips.

The large couch sitting in front of the humongous TV looked comfortable. This was the perfect place to watch something while sharing snacks with Chouji until I passed out. Yes, maybe this trip wasn't so bad at all.

"Oh no you don't," Ino scolded me, bringing me out of my reverie of relaxation.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Chouji are not going to just sit and lounge around, and you're definitely not going to sleep all the time. There is a pool here and we're going to go swimming in a few minutes."

"What?" I all but yelled, "You never said anything about us having to swim!"

I was pissed. It was enough that Ino dragged me across a few states, and that she wanted me to engage in bar hopping, now she wanted me to strip down to swim trunks to go swimming? To many that wouldn't seem like much of a big deal, and it wasn't the swimming part that bothered me. Back home, Chouji and our friends would swim in the old Lake Coldwater. Ino was demanding that I swim in a public pool with people I didn't know, in a place I never been to before. This was kind of an awkward situation for a shut in like me.

"Yeah, Ino, we didn't even bring our swim trunks because you didn't say a word about a swimming pool," Chouji agreed with me for once since we started on this trip.

Ino smiled like a Cheshire cat, and I didn't like it. "Don't worry about that. I've taken it upon myself ask your mothers for both of your swim trunks. Now lets go swimming, I want to try out my new bathing suit!" She then ran back upstairs to her room to change.

I slapped my palm to my forehead and sighed, "Damn troublesome woman."

"C'mon Shikamaru," Chouji encouraged, "It won't be that bad."

"Sure it won't" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

The large, exotic looking salt water pool would have been relaxing for me, if every other tourist staying at the Audubon had not decided to also jump in for a swim. There were wealthy retired businessmen taking a dip with their younger trophy wives. Picture perfect families that would live in houses with pretty picket fences and three kids, two boys and a girl. Lastly there were young playboys with supermodels hanging off each arm. Just the people a small town boy like me wants to be around. Thanks Ino.

Speaking of Ino, she was fitting in well with the scene, and why shouldn't she? She had the nice figure, pretty blue eyes, and hair a celebrity would kill for. Her new swimsuit was a little audacious for my tastes, but at least it covered her enough to tease the playboys about what may lay underneath. Of course she noticed them eyeing her like a piece of fresh meat, and instead of turning the other way, she swam over to them and started to mingle.

That left Chouji and I to ourselves, with most of the time I tended to prefer. But as I looked over at my best friend, I grew worried over his troubled expression.

"What's wrong, Chouji?"

"Huh?" Chouji blinked and looked at me as if surprised I could read his feelings. He then looked down, his lower lip sticking out. "It's Ino…why does she always go for guys like that?" he looked up towards the playboys, Ino was fraternizing with.

I sighed. Not because of Chouji, but because of Ino. She was a smart, capable woman, but when it came to choosing men, Ino was the definition of a dumb blond. Sometimes even I wondered why she couldn't see what was right in front of her in Chouji.

"She goes for them because she doesn't know what's really good for her," I replied.

"Or it could be because I'm-"

"Don't even say that, Chouji, you're just fine the way you are. It's your character that's important, not how you look. Have you even told her how you feel about her?"

Chouji sulked again. "No."

"Tell her, maybe sparks could fly between you two if she knew how you really feel about her."

"But...what if she turns me down? What if I can't get any woman to like me?"

I thought for a moment, trying to pluck the right words from my mind, as I was no expert in relationships either. Relationships seemed like a drag to me since I was a kid, and that part of me never changed. But I needed to help my best friend, and perhaps help save my other friend from another failed relationship or hookup.

"Tell her. If she turns you down that's not your loss, it's hers, 'cause you're probably the kindest, most considerate person I know. If she can't see that or is too shallow to look past how you look to see the true beauty in you, then she doesn't deserve you. As for other women, I'm sure there is a sensible one in this world who will love you for you, who wouldn't change you for anything."

"Y-You really think so, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked in almost a whisper.

I smiled fully for the first time since the trip started, hoping to reassure him. "I know so."

Chouji's worried pout slowly turned into a nervous smile. At least he was showing a little more confidence after my speech. Sometimes an ounce of courage could bloom into unmovable boldness.

"Tell her while we're on this vacation. You'll be having a lot of time with her so that would be the perfect time to confess," I advised.

"I…ok," my best friend nodded slowly.

I smiled again for extra reassurance before turning to check in on Ino. As much of a pain she was, she was still my friend too, and I wanted to keep an eye on her as well.

Ino was sweet talking one of those playboys from the looks of it, and he was intimately pressing her body against his with one arm. My hand at my side tightened into a fist under the water. I didn't like how this guy was all over her while she seemed unaffected, and perhaps it wasn't my business who Ino chased, but she was hurting herself and Chouji. It was time for some strategy, and I knew just the solution to the problem.

"Hey, Ino!" I called out since she was almost on the other side of the pool.

My blond friend's head perked upon hearing my voice call her by name and she looked over. I quickly and efficiently feigned a look of concern over my face bordering on horror.

"What is it?" she called back. She looked a little annoyed, but there was a hint of worry there. Good.

"You're hair!" I cried, "The chlorine in the water is turning your hair green!"

There was a high-pitched shriek and a flurry of splashing, signaling Ino's departure back to our cottage. I winked at Chouji and got out of the pool as well.

"I'll handle our little princess, you just worry about telling her how you feel."

Chouji smiled ear to ear. "Thanks Shikamaru!"

* * *

"How could you Shikamaru!" Ino yelled at me, "I was just starting to get to know Evan!"

We were both back in our cottage and I had just admitted that I lied to her about her hair. Ino was furious.

She needed to know this was for her own good though. "First of all, that was a little pay back for dragging me somewhere I don't know without giving me at least a week's notice." I all but hissed, "Besides, to that douche bag, you were just the flavor of the day…do you really think something would have came of you hooking up with Mr. Rich boy? He could give you the clap or knock you up for all you know. Then what?"

Ino continued to scowl at me. "I'm a big girl you know, and this isn't my first rodeo with men. I know how to take care of myself. And how do you know what type of man he was? You've never even been in a relationship whatsoever."

I pierced her gaze with mine and held it firm.

"I know because I've seen you with those types of guys before, and where did they get you? Nowhere," I saw Ino look down bitterly when I threw the truth in her face, so I went on, "You know, it might benefit you to start looking outside the box when it comes to men? I'm tired of seeing you hook up with sex-crazed bone heads only for you to end up hurt when everything falls apart."

Ino sniffed and quickly wiped at the corner of her eye, trying to hide that she was starting to feel a little emotional. I shifted and enveloped her in a hug.

"Then what should I do…to look outside the box?" she sniffled.

First I smoothed her hair to help calm her down, then I gave her my answer, "Stop going for the same types. Date men that might not look like prince charming, but have enough respect for you to treat you right. And don't jump in bed with them until you've dated them for a month. And don't go for bad boys either," I ended strictly.

"But what if even after trying all that, it still doesn't work?"

"I don't think you should worry much about that," I assured her, "I believe Mr. Right is right under your nose so to speak. So keep you eyes and your mind open to the possibilities, ok?"

"O-Ok," she agreed and pulled me into another embrace.

* * *

After consoling Ino, the three of us got all dried off and had some New Orleans cuisine served to us by our butler, I was allowed to go up to my room and take a nap. I sure as hell deserved it after the long trip and the long day of helping both of my friends. Leaving Ino and Chouji alone together could help move things along with the two of them.

As I said before, the bed was like a fluffy cloud, so falling dead asleep wasn't too hard for me

* * *

_Just like everyone else, I dream, I just probably never have as many nightmares as most other people my age. I haven't had a nightmare since I was a little kid. My early childhood, however, held more than enough nightmares to make up for it. Dad told me that even as an toddler, I'd have spastic nightmares where I'd cry nearly all night, no matter what my parents tried in soothing me._

_As I grew old enough to talk and my cognitive abilities improved, I recanted my dreams to my parents. Many of my nightmares were filled with people, but not just any normal people. None of the people from my dream involved anyone I knew, and all of them either looked sickly or fatally injured. They were always trying to tell me something, but I could never understand them, as if their lips were moving, but no sound was coming out._

_My parents began to get concerned, especially when I started falling asleep in the middle of my first grade lessons due to lack of sleep at night. First they took me to my pediatrician for a thorough check up. My physical health checked out, except for my sleep deprivation of course. So my parents we're referred to a psychotherapist who tested my mental health. I also checked out there after a few sessions the psychotherapist said that I had no outwardly noticeable issues of the mind. However, she suggested that my brain should be scanned for any kind of underlying conditions. My next appointment was for a CT scan. The experience of being placed inside that capsule like machine, ordered to keep completely still and close my eyes while the machine vibrated; it was almost as frightening as my nightmares._

_Again it was a dead end, and all the visits to the different physicians were costing a lot from my parents._

_The next morning, without much warning, my parents scooped me up after I got dressed and ate breakfast, and put me in the family car. It was a Saturday morning, so at first I thought we were going to the park. Then I saw us pass the Coldwater sign._

_"Where are we going, daddy" I remember asking._

_"Somewhere that will help you get better, make your bad dreams go away." He said without glancing back, "It'll be a long drive, so sleep as long as you want, son."_

_And I did sleep for a long time._

_When I awoke again, the sky was black with night. I was pressed against my father's chest, my chin resting over his shoulder. Mom was beside dad as they both walked along a strange path. I looked around and noticed that we were in a strange neighborhood, and that my parents were taking me towards a lodge-like building._

_Inside the lodge were several elderly tanned-skinned men I had never seen before. The men all sat cross-legged in a row against the far lodge wall. I remember being scared of them. They were looking back at me as if they were studying me, looking inside of me. Their eyes were all an intensely dark color and their faces stoic. The lights inside the lodge were subdued which casted harsh shadows everywhere, and smoldering bundles held on posts blanketed the room with smoke. The smell of the smoke was earthy, not harsh like when food or wood was burning._

_Dad handed me over to mom, and he bowed his head towards the elders. He then began to tell them about my nightmares of strange people, how I couldn't sleep hardly at all at night. He told them he and mom had tried everything else, and this was their last resort to help me. Mom sat quietly off to the side, me in her lap. I was still nervous about this new place and people, so I stayed silent as well, hiding my face against mom's shirt._

_Then a deep, blunt voice said, "Let us see the boy, Shukaku."_

_My nervousness instantly jumped and I clung to mom as best I could, but my strong father was able to pry me away from her. Although I clung to dad as well, I still ended up sitting directly in front of the most authoritative of the men. I shivered, but something in the man's eyes kept my bottom rooted to the ground._

_The man said nothing, only leaned in closer and looked me deep in the eyes. I felt something suddenly surge inside my body, like an invisible hand had struck me through the chest and was reaching around, searching. When I first looked down at my chest I saw nothing, but the more the force probed me, I looked down again and saw a pale, feminine hand pressing against my chest. I looked again, seeing a deathly looking young woman._

_My lips quivered from the chill she gave me, as her hand seemed to push deeper into my chest into my soul. Flashes of images then appeared before my eyes, a wealthy family, a scheming man, a marriage, then blood and screams. I saw the woman being killed by the man, and in hoping to inherit the wealth of her family, he slaughtered them all._

_"A-Anna Brown," I whispered._

_The woman then smiled kindly despite her grotesque appearance, and pulled away from me. She then faded away, again revealing the older man from before. His eyes were wide in surprise as he continued to stare at me._

_It was then that I fell backwards and passed out._

_When I next awoke, I was in my own bed at home, and it was morning. I felt more rested than I had ever experienced since my nightmares began plaguing me. Sitting up, my mind wandered to what had transpired inside the lodge. It seemed so surreal that I wondered if I had dreamt that all up._

_As I shifted to get out of bed to use the restroom, something strapped around my shoulder shifted with me. I looked down at myself to see a leather pouch resting at my side, attached to a then leather strap. I lifted the pouch and examined it. Beads and leather throngs hung from the bottom of the pouch and a crudely stitched deer adorned the front of the pouch. Of course I was curious about what the pouch contained, but as I tried to open it, I found that it was tightly sewn shut._

_My father caught me trying to find a way into the pouch and promptly stopped me._

_"Don't mess with it Shikamaru, just leave it be as you wear it."_

_"What is it dad?" I asked, dropping the pouch so it hung back at my side._

_Dad knelt in front of me so I didn't have to strain my neck looking up at his tall form. He then smiled and patted my head._

_"It's a talisman, like a good luck charm, but this one keeps away your nightmares so you can sleep at night."_

_"I didn't have a nightmare last night?"_

_"No," he said, "And it's been 3 days since you passed out and were given the talisman. You've slept all that time and you had not one single nightmare. Now be a good boy and don't mess with the pouch, or you will have the nightmares again. And be sure to where it with you wherever you go."_

_Later I learned that my grandfather was a native of the Osage Reservation in Pawhuska, Oklahoma. He taught my father everything of their ancestors. But dad didn't stay on the reservation, he wanted to branch out and explore._

_Finally he settled in Coldwater and met my mother. He built a deer farm to harvest their antlers for medicinal purposes and made just enough money to get by in selling them to all-natural shops._

_Dad never told me of his Native American roots until I was a teenager, but by then I already gathered that the lodge I was taken to that one fateful night was that of an ancient, oppressed bloodline of people. A bloodline that flowed through my veins, although it was diluted quite a bit. Dad told me that he didn't want to press his heritage upon me, that only if I chose to learn it, would he teach it to me._

_While I felt a minute connection between these distant ancestors and relatives of mine, I didn't feel the need in me to delve into this unfamiliar culture when I was raised as a standard American. My mind found familiarity in things that were logical, not supernatural._

_Looking back on my talisman, I saw it more a teddy bear or a security blanket parents give their kids so they feel safe at night. It was just the placebo affect._

_Still, wearing that pouch became a habit for me, so I never gave it up. I continued to carry it with me. I was especially sure I had it on my person before I went to bed._

_Perhaps I held a little bit of superstition, but anyone would should they consider the horrible nightmares I used to endure._

* * *

A tugging on the bed sheets alerted me to the conscious world, but I wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. So I grabbed the covers and tugged them nearly up to my head with no resistance.

Sleep was just starting to overcome me again when slowly, the covers descended down my body. This time, I forcefully pulled on the covers, and this time I was met with resistance.

"Damnit Ino," I moaned, not bothering to open my eyes.

The only answer I received was a harsh tug that ripped the blankets completely off me. Now I was wide-awake and pissed.

"Goddammit woman!" I roared, but then I realized I was yelling at nothing but air.

That's when I felt it. An indescribable chill creeping up my spin as if someone was behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight on end and I could feel a strange energy electrify the air.

I knew something was behind me, but I was terrified and didn't want to face it. Suddenly I felt like I was 5 years old and 3 feet tall again.

_'No, I'm not a little kid anymore! Whatever this thing is, I can deal with it!'_

Yeah easier said than done.

I noticed my breath was coming out in pants, so I decided I would slow down my breathing before I looked. Inhale through the nose; exhale through the mouth.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Satisfied that I had calmed down enough, I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder. I didn't even get a look before two ice-cold hands grabbed me by the shoulders and physically whipped me around.

I was forced to stare up in shock into two dead blue-white eyes. It was a man, wearing a 19th century hairstyle and beard, and what appeared to be a confederate uniform. The man would have looked handsome, but his skin was pale and a quarter of his head seemed to have been blasted away.

The fear returned to me tenfold. Out of instinct, I reached for my leather pouch, but couldn't find its comforting presence.

_'Oh God….no, please no.'_

The man said nothing, but removed one hand from my shoulder. He placed it over my chest and I felt a feeling I've only experienced once before; the time at the lodge, with the murdered Indian girl.

Rifle fire flashed before my mind's eye. Men were lined up in vast untamed fields, firing at each other. Men fell in droves, only for another line of men to take their place to hold off the enemies, becoming the new targets. I saw the man who was standing before me; he was reloading his rifle when a Union bullet struck him in the head. He fell dead nearly instantly, his dying blue eyes still open and staring up at the dreary sky.

An overwhelming pain welled up inside of me, as if it were me that had taken the bullet. The pain worked its way up my throat and I screamed.


	2. Comanche

_Italics_ indicate thoughts  
_indicate time skips

Long text in italics indicate flash backs

* * *

"You can't go home now, we just got here!"

"Ino, you don't understand, I…I need my pouch. I can't be here without it!"

Ino huffed and threw her hands onto the flare of her hips, her usual round blue eyes narrowing dangerously. Before she could give me another tongue lashing, Chouji broke in.

"What happened Shikamaru? You were fine up until now."

I heaved a long sigh, not really wanting to tell them about what I saw up in my bedroom.

When we were kids, I told them about how I used to see people that weren't there, but they just thought I had imaginary friends. I tried to explain to them that the people I was seeing were nothing of the sort, these people were different somehow, but they didn't understand at that age. All they knew was that I had to keep my leather pouch with me to keep these people at bay.

If I told them that I saw that civil war ghost they were going to think I'd lost my marbles, but I was almost at the point where I didn't give a crap.

Even now in the back of my brain I could feel that man…that spirit determinedly trying to burrow his way back inside my mind, like a mole scratching and clawing its way through the earth. I unconsciously grabbed at the back of my head and rubbed furiously at the spot he was niggling into.

"I…there's something…" I began then shook my head, "no someone in our room Chouji…he…he's dead…"

Chouji's eyes widened. "There's a dead body in our room?"

"No, not like that," I shook my head again, but regretted the action, "h-he's been dead for over a hundred years…"

"Are you telling me you saw a ghost Shikamaru Nara?" Ino asked skeptically.

"I know it sounds crazy, but yes…I've been seeing them since I was a little boy. You both thought I was just had weird imaginary friends, but they were really spirits visiting me in my dreams and in waking. My native relatives made me that pouch I started carrying around later on, it kept the spirits from bothering me. I've never left without it and now I'm seeing them again…please you guys have been my friends since we were in diapers! You have to believe me."

Chouji looked more convinced than Ino, thank god for that. I would have felt weird if both of them thought I was crazy.

"So you're saying you see dead people? Like that little kid in that lame movie?" Ino sneered.

"Kind of…except it's not as lame as that movie…but more troublesome…I can see and feel how they died. It's not anything to take lightly at all Ino…"

"Shikamaru seems to be honest about all of this, maybe we shouldn't just brush it off," Chouji again jumped in.

"Ok," Ino relented some, "he does seem to be telling the truth, but how do we know he hasn't got bonkers?"

"I'm not crazy damnit!" my voice raised, irritated that the idea was being suggested.

Suddenly I doubled over in pain, the spot at the back of my head burning like it was being branded with a red-hot iron. I cried out in agony, sounding like some poor animal dying.

Vaguely I heard Ino and Chouji hovering over my prone form, though I couldn't exactly understand what they were saying. My vision and hearing was assaulted by a completely different vision. A vision of men in colonial attire surrounding me, holding my arms behind my back while one of them aimed a musket at my chest.

_What was this? Why was I in this vision? Where is the spirit that died here? _

Then I heard a distressed voice, calling out my name in desperation, yet it wasn't my name.

Try as I might I could not turn to see who had called out to me

A loud explosion rang in my ears and I could feel nothing but a numbing crater in my heart, consuming my body and my soul. A cough was forced from my lungs, expelling blood and saliva like a fountain.

"No! You bastards!" the voice cried out again, but more muffled this time.

My vision blurred first from the edges then more and more until everything was a hazy cloud. Numbly I felt my body fall to the ground. I felt heavy.

The voice called to me again, this time sounding barely there, fading into the fog.

Quickly my body became light, floating like a feather. I felt like I was nothing and everything all at once.

"No, please don't leave me!" the voice was merely a whimper as I flew high, and then there was nothing but blinding whiteness.

* * *

The smell of brewing tea awakened my senses, urging my eyes to open despite their protest. I found myself laying on an elegantly carved and upholstered love seat patterned in flowers. Light chitchat flowed into my ears and they perked up to catch what was being said. I could make out Ino and Chouji, but the third voice was completely unfamiliar.

"Okay, we should probably check in on ya friend in da other room," the strange feminine voice said, thickly in the accent many of the middle aged and older folk spoke with in New Orleans.

I heard footsteps heading my direction and groaned, my hand going to the back of my head. The spot there was still pounding like an oncoming headache.

A round, colored woman's face came into view, eyeing me with kind, yet wise brown eyes. She appeared to be about in her early fifties. "Where y'at?" she said, then eyed my hand that was handling my head with care. "You got a hickey on ya head, dawlin?"

I blinked, not understanding what she meant. "A H-Hickey?"

"A hit on da head, dawlin, is dat what is botherin' you or what?"

"I…y-yes," I groaned and closed my eyes; the lamplight was too bright.

"Here drink dis, it's a soothin' tea. It'll help dat bump on ya head," the woman directed, pulling me gingerly into a sitting position.

I opened my eyes to a squint and accepted the teacup her ebony hand was offering.

"Just sip it fawr da mean time."

I did as I was told, admitting to myself that the tea was calming, but the back of my head was still being burrowed into and I didn't like it.

Chouji and Ino soon joined the strange woman's side, faces gushing with worry.

"Do you believe me now?" I glowered a little at them, my words coming out with a rasp.

"W-Well, it was pretty strange how you fainted," Ino relented some, but I could still see the disbelief in her eyes. Great I was a freak show to her.

"We believe you, Shikamaru," Chouji said, with less trepidation and hesitation.

_But does he really mean that or did he say it just so my feelings weren't hurt?_ I wondered. They are my best friends, but I couldn't help but feel like the odd man out now. Maybe I always was the odd one.

I finished sipping my tea and then pinned my friends with a stern look. "You guys stay here and enjoy Ino's birthday." I said, "I'm going to catch a flight back home."

"No," Ino objected, "We're doing this for you too and we're going to do this together." She looked unwavering. Maybe they still wanted me around after all.

But that still didn't take the dead out of the equation. The only solution was for me to go home and get my pouch back.

"You don't understand," I shook my head lightly to try and avoid more pain, "You both don't understand what it's like right now, I feel like I'm being mentally assaulted, even right now. I need to get my pouch back for it all to go away."

"Don't worry about that, we called your parents and told them where they could mail your pouch," Ino said with a confident smile, "They sent it through airmail so just try and hold out for a day or so and then everything will be just fine."

I groaned again and held my head. I just wanted out of this cursed place.

"There's a spirit in this cottage, a civil war soldier," I sighed, "he won't leave me alone, and I'm afraid there are others…"

"A soldier you say?" the black woman interjected for the first time since she gave me the tea.

All three of us turned to her, surprise and curiosity seeped into me. I nodded to her.

"Dere has been reports of a confederate soldier haunting dis cottage fawr years now. But dere is a way to placate him."

I was all ears now, ready to know the answer. "How?"

"Music," she replied, "play him nice music and he'll let you be. We have a record at da office dat he fancies very much. Let me go get it." The woman turned to leave then quickly returned, "Where are my manners?" she said with a laugh, "My name is Clarisse, I'm one of da caretakers at da Audubon. Ya friends have already met me, they say ya name is Shikamaru?"

I nodded.

"Well then, like dis city, ya a special breed. I'll be right back."

Then Clarisse disappeared out the door.

_What did she mean by that? This city and I had nothing in common. _

Ino came and sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder, making me wince just a little.

"I don't know if that tea really soothed your head, but I did bring along some Midol in case I got some cramps or something."

I glared at her and she laughed. "I'm not taking painkillers for your troublesome girl issues, woman," I seethed in embarrassment.

Chouji chuckled too, making me flush more. "I could run and get you some Tylenol at the gas station," he offered, lessening my suffering via embarrassment.

"Yes, please," I groaned.

Maybe I could make it through this until my pouch arrived. Tomorrow was my birthday, so I'd just have to make the best of it either way.

* * *

That evening the three of us sat down to a regional dinner served to us by the butler who showed us to our cottage. Chouji had ordered chicken gumbo and a dressed po boy, while Ino and I each settled only for a Muffaletta. Begneits and café-au-lait was our desert. The food was a little richer than what I was used to, but I found I didn't mind at all. The meal seemed to replace the vigor I had lost earlier.

Clarisse was true to her word and returned with a vinyl record and a record player.

"Dis is fawr you as well," Clarisse said as she handed me a small doll made of twigs and dressed with different herbs and objects. The doll had a lock of dark hair attached to the top of its head.

"What's this?" I asked, eyeing the doll skeptically while turning it over in my hand.

"Dis is a gris-gris." She said, "I had it specially made for you to help you with ya spirit business. Da hair is ya's, I clipped some off while you were sleepin'. Trust me, it'll help you while you wait on ya pouch."

I couldn't help but feel a little strange that a part of me had been used in this, whatever it was, even if it was just my hair; but if it would help keep the spirits at bay I would accept it.

"You need to charge it each day by following these instructions. I've already charged it fawr you today, so follow up tomorrow," she then handed me a small scrap of paper, "Keep da gris-gris on you all da time, especially when leaving da cottage to go anywhere."

"Okay." I pocketed the strange talisman and the paper then thanked the woman, my mind slightly curious as to where or how the thing was made.

"Ya'll have a goodnight, ya hear?" Clarisse called after she cleaned away our dishes.

We chorused a goodnight in return to the colored woman like well-mannered children. Strangely even though I had not known her long, Clarisse was becoming like an aunt or grandma figure. She was definitely growing on all three of us.

We spent the rest of the evening playing the record Clarisse put in our possession, sitting, listening, and waiting. I reached into my pocket, unconsciously caressing the gris-gris as I looked around me.

In the back of my skill, I could still feel the presence of the soldier, but the sensation was different. He wasn't bombarding my senses anymore; he was just merely hanging around. This wasn't a complete eradication of the dead from my world, but I had to admit that this was better than the dead trying to rip into my head for attention.

Ino of course was the first to break our awkward silence. "So, is it working?" she asked in a harsh whisper, as if she was heard my temporary cure would be ruined.

"Kinda," I mumbled, looking around me again. Soldier was still just out of sight but not out of mind. I itched my skill nervously.

"Kinda?" she echoed in question. She and Chouji looked about as apprehensive as I felt.

I let a sigh blow through my lips. "I can still sense him, but he's not trying to mentally assault me with his life and death. It's like he's calmed down now."

"Great!" Ino cried, "So the music worked!"

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"What did Clarisse give you?" Chouji asked this time, still looking concerned.

I considered whether or not I should show my friends the apparent Voodoo talisman. Finally I decided they'd already seen enough weirdness to turn back now.

"She called it a 'gree-gree' or something," I said, pulling the little doll from my pocket.

My friends looked taken aback at the sight of the crude handcrafting and overall peculiarity of the object.

"That thing is freakin' creepy!" Ino hissed in trepidation.

"Isn't that used for like…cursing people?" Chouji added, "You should get rid of it!"

I returned the doll to my pocket, mumbling how troublesome they were being. "Do you really think that lady wanted to put a curse on any of us? Kind of would be bad for business at the cottages, right?"

_She seemed too caring to do something so threatening. _

"I don't know…this trip has become a big disaster..." Chouji all but whimpered.

Ino turned a scathing look to our chubby friend. "Not you too, we're not leaving this vacation behind, come hell or undead or voodoo! Got it?"

_Such the optimist…_

"Got it…" Chouji mumbled pitifully. I knew better than to argue with the woman.

"Good, now let's try to enjoy our time here," Ino yawned and stretched in her chair, "Enough talk, time for bed, because the next two days are going to be non-stop fun, and I do mean non-stop." She stood up and pulled Chouji and me into a friendly hug, kissing Chouji on the head and as for me; my hair got ruffled out its ponytail. Damn woman.

Well at least Chouji was getting some positive action.

"Goodnight boys!" she called over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs and to her room.

Chouji looked ready to melt into a lava flow. He smiled goofily and turned to me. "D-Did you see that…Ino kissed me"

"Hold on to your horses, Romeo," I chuckled, "on the forehead. Save the excitement for when she kisses you on the lips."

"You think she will, Shikamaru?"

"I don't know…women are too troublesome to figure out…and very few so much so as Ino."

"Maybe you need a girlfriend to change your outlook," Chouji countered.

"I'd rather keep my sanity and my dignity as long as possible," I grumbled, "C'mon, lets go to bed too."

_Please let me get some sleep tonight,_ I begged any and all spirits that might be lurking.

The record that had been playing the whole time suddenly made a whirring sound, indicating it was finished. To be on the safe side, I walked over and placed the needle back at the beginning of the vinyl record. The music it played sounded like it was from the turn of the century, playing classical waltzes and simple string instrument songs. There were no vocals, just instrumentals. It was foreign music to my ears, but not unpleasant. I placed the player on repeat so it would last through the night and then joined Chouji in heading upstairs to our room.

We said our goodnights as we climbed into the massive bed, back to back. The softness of the bed was already doing it's magic by making me instantly drowsy. Today had been a long, arduous day, and I was eager to have it behind me in hopes that my birthday would somehow be better.

My eyes began to droop, lulled by Chouji's snoring filling my ears, and all horrific thoughts of earlier slowly drained from my body. Sleep was coming as smooth sailing until my body gave a sudden jerk and my eyelids jumped open.

I could feel the inexplicable cold I had felt when Soldier showed himself to me the first time. My body gave an involuntary shudder, so I clutched onto the gris-gris as reassurance as I willed my eyes to search out the presence I already could sense was there.

Soldier stood at the doorway this time. His face was still marred from his fatal injury, but his lips were turned up in a gentle, almost gracious smile. I could only stare. Smiling or not, Soldier was dead, and yet here he was, it was unnatural and unnerving.

I couldn't forget how those dead eyes stared into my soul.

Unperturbed by my concern about his motives, Soldier pursed his lips and began whistling a tune that matched the song playing on the record. He then turned on his slick booted heels and walked straight through the bedroom door. Though I could no longer see him, his haunting tune reverberated from the hall to my ears.

I gave a slight sigh of relief and worked on calming my breathing. Soldier meant me no more harm today, so I decided to savor the sleep that was afforded to me.

* * *

"This is getting weirder and weirder…" Chouji remarked as the three of us stood in St. Louis Cemetery, in front of a above-ground crypt covered in 'X's and surrounded by strange offerings.

It was the final resting place of famous New Orleans Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau.

Ino shivered and looked around at all the mausoleums surrounding us. "Just hurry up and get this over with, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Alright, alright, troublesome," I muttered and stepped towards the crypt, throwing my senses out to see if I could see this Voodoo Queen.

_Nothing…strange… _

Throughout the cemetery and even on the way there I was able to see spirits wandering all over. They came in all shapes and sizes and ethnicities; like their living counterparts. Each one also seemed to have a different mark of death upon them, from embedded gun rounds, to slices of the blade, severing arteries or spilling guts. Others, looked sickly or clearly had broken necks, and judging from the nooses around their necks, they'd been hanged. Whether done by their own hand or not, I didn't want to know.

They had seen me because they all looked in my direction, looking for all the world like they wanted my attention, but they could only come so close to me before they'd stop as if hitting a wall, before returning to their original path. They couldn't touch me nor enter my mind and put visions in my head.

_So this gris-gris does work._

There were even more departed souls in the cemetery, but they still left me alone save for a cursory stare.

But as I stood in front of this grave, I sensed no soul whatsoever. What did that mean? I should be able to at least sense some spiritual residue.

"Shika!" Ino urged again, stamping an impatient boot.

"Okay," I said.

I retrieved three coins from my pocket went to place them at the tomb site as an offering when a voice interjected my action.

"What are you doing?"

All three of us jumped upon hearing the question, quickly I realized that the voice was of a living person.

The rich voice belonged to a young black woman. She was tall and had her hair cut short. Her brown eyes were dark with a thin ring of blue surrounding her irises, and she was fixing those eyes on me with an intense stare.

I immediately felt intimidated, but I didn't want to look scared of a girl.

"I'm asking a wish from the great Marie Laveau," I answered.

The tall girl laughed highly, which was at odds with her deeper speaking voice. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Ino demanded, "he needs help badly, we'll do anything that might help!

The other girl's laughter died and she fixed us with yet another intense stare.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't Marie Laveau's crypt," she said, again in her deep womanly voice. She seemed to lack some of the accent that locals older than her carried when they talked, but one could still place her as a resident of this city.

"How do you know?" Ino threw back.

I put my arm up in front of Ino, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Then do you know where her crypt is?" I asked gently, hoping I wouldn't rile up a local.

She shrugged. "Many say this is her final resting place, but it's only a rumor. There are other reputed resting places around, but no one really knows where she truly rests. I certainly know she doesn't rest here though. Besides," She gestured to the series of three 'X's covering the tomb, "These are considered graffiti, anyone found to be marking this crypt or defacing any other in any of the cemeteries will face severe charges."

"T-Thanks for enlightening us, but I wasn't going to mark the crypt, but simply leave some coins as offering for my wish," I clarified.

"Go ahead, but it won't come true anyway," the girl said, "If you want your wish to really come true, go see a Voodoo priestess or priest around here."

The strange girl then turned to leave. Ino walked out from behind me and called after her.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I held my breath, hoping her big mouth wouldn't get us in trouble.

"How do you know so much about this Marie Laveau?" Ino questioned.

The girl merely turned her head as she answered, "Because I am Marie Laveau Glapion the Third."

"So you're related to her?" Chouji asked this time.

"Distant yes, I have more of the Glapion side in me. Though I am said to resemble the first Marie Laveau, thus my first and middle names. And I guess the family wants to keep her name alive through the generations."

"Then could you help our friend's affliction?" my chubby friend prodded.

"Sorry," Marie said, "but I don't follow my ancestor's practices, I just like to visit the cemetery and make sure tourists aren't screwing up historical crypts. It's been my family's duty for years and it's been passed onto me. I can't help you, sorry." She then disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Ino sighed in frustration. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's just forget about charging the gris-gris, it's been helping enough so far," I shrugged, "Let's just try and have some fun around town," I smirked a little, "It is my birthday and all"

My friends immediately perked up.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Ino squealed with joy.

"Can we go eat first?" Chouji begged, "It's my treat."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my friends' enthusiasm. "If you're treating for once, then sure."

"After we eat, we have to go shopping for you Shika!"

* * *

We ate out at Antoine's restaurant, which served an abundance of creole cuisine. Chouji seemed to surprise both the staff and other patrons with his hunger, he asked for seconds and thirds. Ino and I just laughed at our friend's gluttony.

After having a nice meal, Ino then dragged us to several shops.

"Just pick out what you want and I'll get it," Ino announced.

"But aren't you supposed to surprise me?"

"This is just easier, and wouldn't want to get something you wouldn't like," She said and waved me off.

"Alright, I won't complain."

I began looking around inside each shop, but nothing stood out to me until I saw individual arrowheads, each painted with a Native American patterns and symbols. I didn't understand many of the patterns, but one symbol spoke to me. It was a tribal deer.

My father's totem is the deer and so is mine, so I decided it was time to embrace my totem a little more. After all this spiritual happenings hitting me in such a short time, I was beginning to feel the need to get closer to my roots.

I picked up the arrowhead and showed it to my friends.

"This'll do."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked, "I mean there's so much more around."

"No I'm sure. I really like it."

"Seems like a nice choice to me," Chouji agreed.

Ino sighed, "I was hoping to spend more money spoiling you, but ok."

Ino then proceeded to shop for herself, mostly cocktail dresses for nights at the clubs. I wasn't arguing; her birthday was tomorrow after all. My only hope was that she wouldn't take too many hours.

Chouji approached me and secretly asked what I thought he should buy the blond. I told him that some sort of jewelry would work, especially florally decorated ones. Chouji happily took off with my suggestion in his head and talked to the jeweler of the shop.

I was left alone for the time being so I walked towards the shop's window to observe the city outside. There were no spirits out and about around here at the moment, so I reveled in the simplicity of watching the normal city folk go about their business. I was so interested in something so normal, that I barely noticed the abnormality right in front of me.

There was a young man standing across the street from me, eyes seemingly looking at me. He had medium toned skin that was tan, but not too sun kissed, and long flowing black hair. The oddity about him was that he was wearing animal hide clothes and shoes, and his hair was adorned with one long feather.

If it weren't for his Native American dress or the fact that no one else appeared to have noticed him, I might not have given him a second glance.

The man was as clear to me as Ino and Chouji were, and his skin wasn't ghastly shaded, nor a wound graced his body. I moved closer to the window and placed my hand upon the glass to get a better look.

The figure mirrored my movement.

I was about to dash out of the store, but Chouji's hand broke my attention from the window.

"What do you think about this one?" he asked.

I turned to him purely on reflex and then quickly glanced back out the window to find no sign of the young man. My hand on the window slowly turned into a fist as I searched for him, but to no avail.

"Shikamaru? What is it?" Chouji asked.

I reluctantly turned back from the window and shook my head. "It's nothing," I looked to the flower earrings in Chouji's palm, "They look really nice, Chouji. She should like them."

Chouji nodded, but looked worried nonetheless. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it ok?" I replied, offering him a smile, hoping he would drop the matter.

"Alright, but let us know if something's up."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

After shopping, we made our way to the interesting sights of New Orleans, which included the historical Jackson Square, home to the grand statue of the 17th president atop a majestic steed. Ino insisted on photos being taken in front of the statue. I wasn't too keen on pictures, but I was dragged into the fray anyway.

We then explored the outside of the elegant St. Louis Catholic Cathedral and the inside of adjoining Calbildo and Presbytère museums, which were filled with very interesting information on the history of Louisiana and its culture.

By the time we left the historic buildings, it was heading towards evening. As we prepared to leave the square, we were greeted with the sight of street performers doing what they did best. Ino insisted we watch for a little bit, and it would have been troublesome to argue. Surrounding the statue were musicians, dancers, mimes, artists, and tarot card readers. First Ino was content to simply watch all the entertainment, but then she jogged over to an artist drawing sketches of people for money.

"What is she doing now?" I asked Chouji, who merely shrugged. Ino appeared to pay the artist and then ran back over to us, grabbed our arms in hers, and pulled us over to the man sitting behind the easel. "What are you doing?" I asked the troublesome woman.

"We're going to get a portrait of us together on this trip, a memento!" she gushed.

"Not a bad idea, Ino."

"For the love of…"I sighed and gave a tired smile, "alright."

The artist positioned us so the statue was in the background and returned to his stool. He picked up his charcoal pencil and set to work.

I was worried that this would take hours, but in no time the artist put down his utensil and presented us with our finished portrait. The medium was simple, but the detail of our faces and forms, down to the smallest wayward strands of hair and button of clothing were amazing. Even the people walking in the background were captured exquisitely. Chouji and Ino thanked the artists enthusiastically while I continued to look over the portrait. That was when something caught my eye.

In the portrait's distant background was a miniscule, familiar figure. Squinting my eyes, I felt my heart palpitate. There standing nearly in the shadows was the Native American I saw outside the storefront earlier. I whirled around in the direction the figure would have been standing in the portrait.

He was still there.

Numbly I dropped the portrait and took off towards the figure, not caring to notify my friends. As I raced toward the figure, he bolted in a flash of long black hair. Spirit or not, I gave chase. We ran out of Jackson Square like a pair of wild horses, not caring if we got in the way or if people got pushed out our way. Soon we found ourselves on Bourbon Street among the bar scene.

This man was like a hurricane, no matter how fast I ran he was always a stride ahead of me. Just in sight, but just out of reach. The path he lead me was mostly straight forward, but he then made an abrupt turn, dashing inside a drinking establishment.

I followed without hesitation, running headlong into a mass of muscle.

"Da fuck're you doin' bra?" the chest I bounced off of growled as its owner spoke.

Quickly I rubbed my face and looked up at whomever I had run into. My eyes widened at the mass of humanity standing before me. The black man was built like a boxer heavyweight, and I was way below a lightweight in comparison.

"S-Sorry I just…" I stammered, trying to find my courage and voice, "I was just trying to catch up with…t-that man that just ran in…"

I was cut off by the man grabbing me by my jacket collar and I went from having my ass on the ground to being face to face with the well over six foot tall brute. I lost my courage and my voice.

"A puny toot like you who doesn't have da balls to talk straight to me, doesn't deserve a tongue to talk with. How 'bout I rip it out of ya head?"

_Oh shit…_

A young Asian woman appeared at man's left, brandishing a short katana. "Don't waste your effort, Johnny boy, when I can make it effortless," the girl spoke darkly, bits of her native accent filtering through. She was a transplant from another country probably. To prove her point, she unsheathed the blade expertly.

_I'm dead…I'm going to die_

"Or I could spare your life, if you tell us about this man you saw run inside," the samurai woman said with a silken smoothness that was laced with venom.

"A-An Indian…" I choked, "I was a-after him…a-and h-he disappeared…in here."

Johnny boy looked from me to his female accomplice and they shared a look. The woman gave a curt nod.

"Hey!" a gruff voice interjected.

I was able to catch the view of a third person marching up to the scene. At first I thought it was another man because of the closely cropped hair, and sleek muscular arms. However the ample chest blew that assumption out the window.

"What da fuck you think yawr doing, grand beede? Put dat capon down!" the new woman said in that animalistic tone of hers. I couldn't understand some of the phrases she was using, but I was instinctually more afraid of her than the brute or the woman threatening me with the sword.

"Stupid Cajun bitch, what are you doing here running a New Orleans establishment?" the Asian woman hissed.

"I ain't runnin' it," the Cajun replied, "But I sure as fuck won't tolerate anybody to make the misère in dis establishment."

A second later I was on my ass on the ground again and the brute turned to the Cajun girl. "And just who do you think ya are, little girl?"

"I'm da gawddamn bouncer here!" she cried like a lioness, her fist rearing back before slamming right into the mush of the brute. She then whipped around him and kicked him hard in back of the knee, instantly dropping him to his hands and knees.

I was too shocked to say anything or make a move from my seat on the floor.

The Cajun was on the samurai woman before she could properly hold her sword up in defense, making the action of grabbing her foe's weapon by the hilt and wrenching it from her hand seem easy.

This Cajun girl…she was fast and strong.

The bouncer tossed the sword outside the doorway of the bar and pointed to the other woman. "You and ya crew…get outta here or you'll really be mal pris."

The sword swinger glared daggers at the Cajun girl (if looks could kill…) then helped the fallen brute to his feet. "This isn't over, Cajun trash."

"Remember, mal pris, Couyon, mal pris," said the bouncer.

Whatever she was saying made the samurai girl and her brute leave. I gave a sigh of relief and looked at my rescuer.

"Did you see a young Native American man run in here at all?" I asked her.

All I received was a stiff shake of the head, then she changed the subject.

"Hey Chot, Chique," she said, "Ya a tourist ain't ya?"

I had no idea what she called me, but I nodded in affirmed that I was here on vacation.

"Then you betta stay away from dis place, for ya own well-bein'. The Zirondelle ain't a bar for skinny mullets that are wet behind da ears."

"But, I need to find that man," I protested.

"Naw," she disagreed and pulled me to my feet about as easily as that brute had. "Best you get back to where ya stayin' and fais do-do." As gently as someone as violent as she could be, she pushed me out onto the street. She shut the door for good measure.

I felt dejected from losing the mysterious native, but yet relieved to still be alive. As I began walking back down Bourbon Street the way I came, I decided I might be able to pick up on his trail sometime tomorrow.

That thought was eliminated from my brain when a thick arm wrapped around my neck and muscled me into the darkness of an alleyway between the Zirondelle. I yelped and made to cry out for help, but an equally large hand clamped over my mouth and nose. In my panic I tried breathing, but I could only inhale in violent heaves. Exhaling was nearly impossible.

"Ya sure you want dis runt? You know I still wanna make him a sacrifice in da ritual tonight," It was the brute.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could so I could see in the darkness enveloping me and finally I could see the vague outline of the samurai woman.

"He's got the gift, we need him if we're going to find what we need," she hissed, "we'll find others to be our sacrifices." I could sense her wicked smile and I grew sick inside. "But first we have to make him our slave. Hold him steady."

The brute chuckled with sadistic mirth and removed his limbs from my face and neck, moving them to firmly grip my shoulders instead. I gasped for breath for the first time after what seemed like an eternity, recovered enough, and prepared to yell.

I felt a brief searing pain at my neck and the sensation of falling. Before I could register what had happened, my eyes viewed the woman and the brute, and in his arms my body still stood.

_I'm falling, yet I'm still upright. Wha…what is this? This feeling… It is…_

Realization finally caught up to my numbing brain upon seeing the body, my body, had no head.

A thud dully rang out in my ears and in my skull as I hit the pavement. My mouth hung open as if to say something I could not remember, for a reason I could not recall. Above me I heard voices and none of the words were discernable to my failing brain.

Fogginess overcame my senses making me feel more tired and heavy than I ever felt before.

_Before? What before? What's before?_

The voices were fading and I was getting lighter and lighter all the while whiteness veiled my eyes.

Up and up I went to a place I'd never visited, yet seemed so very familiar and welcoming.

I was nothing and knew nothing except that I never wanted to leave this bright, ethereal place.

* * *

**New Orleans vocabulary and/or translations:**

Where y'at? – 'How are you?' Or 'Where are you?'

Hickey – A bump on the head.

Dawlin' – 'Darling' and endearing term.

Gumbo – A New Orleans regional dish, coming in two varieties: Seafood and chicken

Po-boy - A popular sandwich in New Orleans. Called 'Drest' (Dressed) when it comes with all the fixings.

Muffaletta – An Italian sandwich made of ham, Genoa salami, provolone cheese, and marinated olives, on a round, seeded bun.

Begneit – a French, fried doughnut.

Gris-gris – (pronounced 'Gree-gree') a voodoo charm or spell.

Fawr – 'for'

Marie Laveau – A real historical figure of New Orleans, called the Voodoo Queen for being the most prominent voodoo practitioner of her time during the 19th century. The placement of her remains are subject to debate and her alleged crypt has been marked with three X's over the years by tourists whom were told doing so would grant them their wishes, others would leave offerings. The marking of the crypt or any other grave marker is now outlawed in New Orleans.

Bra – 'bro' usually used among men.

Toot – Wuss or sissy

**Cajun vocabulary and/or translations:**

Yawr – You're, your.

Grand beede' – Big, clumsy man.

Capon – Coward.

Make the misère – Make trouble

Mal-pris - In a sticky situation.

Couyon – Stupid person.

Chot, chique – A little, short ponytail.

Zirondelle – Dragonfly

Skinny Mullet – Skinny person.

fais do-do – Go to sleep.

**Misc. Translations:**

Dis – This

Dat – That

Da – The

Dere - There


End file.
